Six Types of Chaos
by TimeShard13
Summary: Im not sure when this takes place, sometime after StWaOES. The Flock is unexpectedly recaptured by the school. Separated, they must find a way to survive, unite while trying to get over the loss of a flock member. Iggy must deal with the horrors committed on him by the school and the realization that he may never rejoin the flock. Lots of Iggy and flock angst. T cuz Im paranoi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a few quick things before the real story that, with any luck, should clear up any immediate confusion. **

** First off this story takes place before the whole Maximum Ride series. It starts at about the same time as The Angel Experiment, so it's been about two years since Jeb went missing and the Flock is still living in the E shaped house.**

** Second, this is mainly from Iggy's POV, but it will swap around bit. **

** Lastly, there will be a bit of FAX and maybe some other stuff, but personally it isn't my favorite (I know, I know, I'm sorry). I'm more of a battle/action person who laughs at others' love issues (hehehe). Just a heads up. Also, I'm not sure if I got the Flock's personalities quite right, but I'll keep working on it.**

** Okay, so maybe that wasn't the quickest intro, but on with the show.**

Iggy's POV

_It's business as usual at the School. Several White Coats stop by our room, which is just big enough to fit six metal cages side by side against the far wall. They make sure our cages are locked properly, and then before leaving they shut off all the lights. _

_ I try to fall asleep as fast as possible, because here at the school the more rest you get, the better. I'm not sure how long after that it is, but some time in the middle of the night the door opens, flooding the room with a strip of light. I see that the others are still asleep, so I pretend to do the same. I don't move, not even as I hear my door being unlocked._

_ I do 'wake up' however, when a man lifts me up and lays me on my back on a gurney. As I am rolled out into the hallway, I try to look around only to find that my head has been pinned in place. I begin to panic. I thrash around and would have screamed but something is clamped over my mouth._

_ Staring at the ceiling in panic, I watch as I am wheeled into a large room with an over head lamp lighting the center of it. I finally come to rest right beneath that lamp. A man appears over me, holding a small syringe. He grabs my arm and injects me in the neck. I shake, numb with fear, until I realize I can't shake anymore. For that matter, I can't move at all._

_ I am freaking out in my mind. I see doctors examining me. They're poking and pulling at my eyelids. A pair of goggles is placed over my eyes so that I can no longer close them. I mask covers my mouth and I sink into oblivion._

_ When I wake I am still on the gurney. I don't hear anyone else in the room with me, but I'm strapped down now. I tug at the leather buckles in vain. It's then that I notice the throbbing in my eyes. It's not a sharp pain, they're just kind of sore. I hesitantly attempt to open them and to my relief, the goggles are no longer there. The pain isn't even that bad. What worries me though, is that the lights are off. The room is pitch dark. What ever the white coats have planned, it can't be good._

_ I hear a sound from out side, and turn my head to look at where the door should be. I hear it open, but still I see nothing. I can hear a man and a woman enter, talking softly. "It didn't work." The man. "I know, the director will be displeased." the woman. _

_ There was a pause, then, "Let's just get him back." I was immediately on high alert. How long had I been out? Was it long enough for something to have happened to one of the others? What if Gazzy or Angel, oh God they were so young, what if, if?_

_ I was jolted out of my panicked thoughts as the two scientists rolled me out of the room. That's when I became terrified for me. I knew something was wrong. I could hear the buzz of the fluorescent lights overhead, but to me, everything was dark. We stopped and the straps were removed. I was too tired to struggle. A pair of large hairy arms held me up effortlessly as one of the two white coats shined a sort of light into my eyes. I could feel the heat and hear the faint sound it let off. _

_ Without warning, I felt myself being shoved, and as I landed with a thud the reality of what had happened hit me. I was blind. The cage door was slammed and locked behind me._

_ I was blind and helpless and weak and locked in an unforgiving hell._

_ I am so shocked I don't respond when Max calls my name. I'm not ready to explain what had happened. I rock back and forth. I think i'm muttering to myself. I don't know. I don't care. The world is pressing in on me, I close my eyes because it's easier than facing reality. In the morning though, I couldn't avoid them any longer._

_ For breakfast we received a bowl of slop and a small bottle of water. They are placed directly in front of me, so with only a bit of trouble, I'm able to scarf down the 'food'. We ate silently, and I was grateful for the momentary delay. When we're done eating there is an uncomfortable silence. I look around, I can feel my eyes darting from side to side, out of habit, but it doesn't make a difference._

_ "You all right?" Max asks._

_ "Just splendid." I reply, for the first time, I actually appreciate sarcasm. Sarcasm. What a weird word. Sarcasm, the world's best, last line of defense. You can even think sarcastically. I reach for my bottle of water, but can't find it. After I grope around for a bit Max says, "It's to your left."_

_ "I know." Reaching to my left, I hit the bottle and hear it roll away from me. Grumbling I make another grab for it. I knock into it again, but this time it is stopped by the metal bars of the cage. Finally, I pick it up, and fumbling remove the cap only to have it bounce to the right. I reach for where it went angrily but end up smacking my hands against the bars. I hiss in pain._

_ "Iggy, what's wrong?" Max is pleading with me now. I don't respond. "Iggy! Look at me."_

_ I let out a wry laugh. Turning in her general direction I say, "That won't do much good anymore."_

_ "Iggy?" Nudge this time._

_ I sigh. "I can't see, and they can't fix it."_

_ I resigned myself to everlasting night and just this once I was glad I couldn't see their expressions. I've never done well with pity._

* * *

__**Sorry this chapter's a bit short or if its a bit unfinished. Its my first fanfic ever and I wasn't entirely sure how to publish/write it properly. If it was confusing at all I promise I'll clear up as much as possible in the next chap. So please, please, please review, even/espescially if you think it could use some help or if you have any suggestions.**

**Thanks ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Gee, I'm such the computer wiz (note sarcasm). It took me nearly fifteen minutes to figure out how to upload the next chapter. But here it is, without much of a wait, and I really hope it answers any questions. If not, or if you just feel like it, please please please review. Any way, Chapter 2.**

**Oops, sorry, one more thing before i forget. Disclaimer. I know this is going to be a big shocker but i actually don't own Maximum Ride. And this goes for my whole story so i'm only saying it once.**

**So, chapter 2, again.**

Iggy's POV

I woke up with a start, my mouth open wide in a silent scream. I'm covered in icy sweat and shivering from head to toe. Gasping for breath I struggle out of my sheets and stumble to my window. Pulling back the curtains I let the cool spring breeze calm me. By the feel of the sun, it's still early morning (only seven or eight o' clock).

I can't believe its back. For a while there I thought I might be free of my nightmares but apparently us bird-kids never get a break.

Sighing in relief, then annoyance, I open my eyes which had been closed up to that point. I made no difference anyway. Five steps and I'm at my dresser. The wooden floor creaks under my weight, as light as I am. I'm not entirely sure what I put on but it roughly included a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

I open my door and to my surprise hear Nudge grumbling about something from the kitchen, downstairs. What she's doing up this early I don't know, but she sounded cranky. Smiling to myself I creep down the stairs.

When I enter the kitchen I can tell that Nudge has her back to me. She's talking to Max rather loudly about the importance of a good night's sleep and how 'some people' need to be quieter when walking down the hall. They're both preoccupied and neither have noticed me.

I tiptoe silently up behind the younger girl. Max sees me right before I grab Nudge's shoulders. I hear her draw a small breath as if to say something but is interrupted by Nudge, who jumps sky high and lets out a shriek.

"Oh my God, Iggy!" She shouts when she sees me. "You people are so inconsiderate. I mean, I'm just minding my own business or trying to sleep when you guys just have to, ergh." I hear her storm up the stairs and slam her bedroom door.

I begin laughing, I can almost feel the heat coming from Max's death stare. "Iggy!" She says, "I was trying to calm her down! Now you've probably gone and woken up everyone else."

As if to prove her point, I tired looking Gazzy stumbled into the kitchen and sank with a groan into a chair. "What was that all about?" He questioned.

"Iggy-" Max began before I cut her off.

"Iggy was just having some fun with Nudge."

The Gas Man snorted, "I heard, as did the whole neighborhood."

I rolled my eyes while groping around for a chair, which I then sank into. "Ha ha, Gazzy" I said. We didn't have a neighborhood. It was just our E shaped house in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in Colorado. And I wasn't worried about anyone else being woken up. I had heard noise from Fang's bedroom when I came down, so he was awake already and Angel, our youngest member, could sleep through anything if she chose to.

I heard the refrigerator door and was momentarily confused, until I heard Gazzy gasp in mock distress. "What?" Max said indignantly. I shook my head and stood. Walking towards the sound of her voice, I shoved Max out of my way and fumbled around till I found the milk and eggs.

"Anyone want scrambled eggs?" Gazzy jumped up and down. I'm pretty sure he had his hand raised.

"I'll go get the other." Max grumbled.

Gazzy set the table and by the time breakfast was done, complete with bacon, the rest of the Flock was there. Nudge's mood had even improved, a bit. We were all chowing down when, out of the blue, Angel pipes up. "Can we play hide-and-seed? Outside? Please?"

"Um…" I trailed off questioningly. I didn't think that game was exactly my forte, what with the others hiding silently, and I could never really tell how well I was hidden.

"Just a couple rounds, please?" Angel's plea was directed at Max, but I could sense Max looking at me.

I nodded. The three younger kids, including Nudge, cheered. I grinned.

A half hour later the six of us were standing on the front porch, which faced away from the giant cliff. We were trying, unsuccessfully to decide who should be it.

"Angel's totally it." Gazzy complained. "She picked the game."

"Well," Max conceded. "He does have a point.

"Fine." Angel grumbled and I heard her trot over to the door, putting her face up against it. "One, two," She began.

The rest of us turned tail and fled. I decided to hide around the other side of the house. I could always circle around if I heard Angel coming. And anyway, the cliff didn't exactly bother us bird kids much, what with our wings and all.

As I had hoped, Angel ran towards the woods first. No matter how quiet she was, I could still hear her small feet pounding on the grass. I settled myself down for a wait which didn't take as long as I thought it would be.

When I heard the footsteps I was surprised. I knew they weren't Angels. They were too heavy, and now that I listened more carefully, there were about six sets of them.

My first thought was Um, what? I mean, who on earth would come all the way out here and why. Then a second thought occurred to me.

"Oh shoot," That was all I had time for, before a large, well muscled arm came whistling towards my face. I ducked but wan't fast enough to evade it entirely. I was momentarily knocked off balance. When I righted myself a low snarling met my ears.

"Erasers!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I was all I allowed myself to have time for, as I needed to pay attention to the big oafs around me. With any luck someone in the Flock would have heard me.

I ducked another punch and struck that erasers nose with my palm. As he shrieked and backed away, the other five hulks charged me at once. I'm embarrassed to say, it was over in a matter of seconds. I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Max's POV

I had just settled into a tree about a hundred yards into the woods when I heard Iggy's shout. I wasn't exactly sure what he had said, but it sounded suspiciously like 'erasers'. Forgetting the game, I leaped down from my perch.

"Max?" It was Angel. "Is that Iggy?"

"Yep." I said. No point in saying anymore. I just motioned for the little girl to stay close to me. In front of the house, Nudge and Fang were already talking. They looked up when the two of us approached.

"Did you hear where it came from?" Fang was frowning.

"I think," Gazzy burst out of the woods gasping for breath, "I think it came, from 'round back."

I nodded, then began to sprint. The others close behind. I saw where Iggy had been. The grass was churned up and speckled with a mix of mud and, blood.

"Um, that's not good." Thank you Gazzy, master of the obvious.

"Maybe its nothing, I mean, he could have just like, tripped or something. Or he could have been looking for something and like cut his hand, um, on uh grass or-" Nudge's rambling suddenly broke off into a screech. Whirling around I saw an eraser standing over her.

"Nudge-" I began, but then my vision went black as something very hard connected with the back of my head.

* * *

**So, besides the many errors I may have made, how was it? I'm sorry but I'm kinda, really, new at this. Wait. Did i just say that out loud. (cough cough). I mean, no, I'm a pro at this. I've done this all of about um, no times before. So um, review. Please. I'll be nice this time, but next time i might have to force you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK, next chap is here. R and R please. **

Iggy's POV

I am scared. No, that's an understatement. I am terrified. All my pathetic life I had imagined living free from the school, and our dreams had come true. We had been rescued by Jeb. Finally, we were safe, or at least safer than we had been, like, ever.

I have spent most of my time out of the school trying to forget. We all have. Horrible things were done to us, and every time we fought them we lost. It was easier than trying to accept that that night mare had been real.

But, even when we were 'safe' we and even now when I'm being taken back _there, _I'm still in denial. I still can't believe that after two years the school would try to get us back. I can't believe I'm actually going back to hell. I don't believe, because I don't want it to be true. I try to reassure myself. Max would save me. And the rest of the flock. They would never leave me. I'm not helpless. I'll be fine.

But its not fine. We may try to forget the horrors of the school but they'll just keep coming back. I've over heard Max whispering Nudge of Angel to sleep on many occasions when nightmares plagued their slumber.

I'm usually good at keeping the memories at bay but one in particular, the one I dream The Operation, plagues my night mares. I'll never be able to forget it and I never want to because it is what keeps me fighting. I can't bare to think of a similar thing happening to little Angel, Gazzy, or Nudge, or even Fang or Max our fearless leader.

It's also what has me paralyzed in fear. I'm crouched inside a dog create, just like the good ol' days, except this time I'm quite a bit larger and the cage seems even more cramped than I remember. I have decided that I must be in a van or some other type of vehicle because I can hear the sound of the engine and feel the bumps in the road.

I'm shivering, not from the cold, and I can't think straight. I'm going back to the school. Where I was tortured. Where I was starved. Where I was tested. Where they took my sight.

I took a deep breath, trying to think rationally. Max and the rest of the flock would be here to rescue me soon, but, I thought jolted me. What if they were captured too? Oh, God, what if they had been, had been, killed? For an instant I wanted them here, next to me. I wanted them to help share the misery like we used to. I needed them to be here. And I hated myself for it, for how selfish I was being. Who was I to condemn my family to Hell?

My thoughts were interrupted when a door banged open at what must have been the back of the van. Too many voices shouted too loudly and I couldn't understand a thing. I did hear a loud metal bang and feel the van's floor vibrate though. My only guess was that something else was being loaded. Then I heard the same sound again, only to my right this time. Three more followed, somewhere in front of me.

I wasn't able to begin sorting things out until the erasers slammed the doors and began to drive again. As it would be, things just seemed to sort themselves out.

"Max?" A low voice whispered. "Max!" This time it was more urgent.

"Fang?" I said.

"Who is it?" He replied warily.

"Its me, Iggy."

"Oh. Sorry. There's no light in here."

"Welcome to my world." I don't think Fang heard me. We both turned towards a rustling sound.

"Would you three mind keeping it down, I'm trying to sleep here."

"Yeah right Max." I replied.

"Well I am!"

"Of course you are Nudge." That was Max speaking.

Before they could argue further, Angel gasped and Gazzy followed her into consciousness. "Well then." I decided to cut to the chase, "Now that we're all in the world of the living, who's got a plan?"

As it turned out our brilliant plan was to simply sit tight, not that we had much choice there, go along with the erasers, or there, and see what happened, or there.

I must have fallen asleep, or more likely, been knocked out, because the next thing I knew, we were in a small room that wasn't moving. In fact, it was a very familiar, small room. It had the same smell as before, the same sounds, the same echo.

"You have got to be kidding me." I started when someone actually gave me a reply. It was Max.

"Nope." She said. "It's definitely the same exact room that we lived most of our lives in. It hasn't even changed much."

"How considerate of them."

"Heya Fang." That was Nudge.

"Hi Nudge." We all replied.

"Are Gazzy and Angel ok?" Max almost sounded worried.

"I'm up." Angel chirped happily.

"I'm not." I snorted at Gazzy's reply.

"So, Fearless Leader. Do you have any more wonderful plans? Like maybe on escaping?" Max didn't answer, so I assumed she was glaring at me. "Oh well, always worth a try. Any one else?"

Angel spoke up, but not to me. "Max, five erasers are coming."

"How-" Max began to question before remembering Angel's rather interesting power. She could read mind by the way. Angel, not Max.

"They're- oh no. Oh no no nonono." I could feel the fear in her voice, but before I got the chance to reassure my little girl, five hulking men walked in through the door, no doubt erasers. Really, it was amazing that they fit at all. I almost voiced this allowed, but thought better of it. I didn't want any of the others getting punished because of my un-cooperation.

The leader of the bunch walked up to our cages. "Looky what the cat dragged in. A nice bunch of birdies, so fun to play with."

I could feel Max seething. The eraser seemed to be paying her special attention.

"Oo, a pretty one here." Fang literally snarled at this comment.

"Well, well. Aren't you feisty. Such a shame that I have to separate you six." He grinned at out horrified expressions. "Didn't you know? You six are such trouble, that the Director doesn't want you kept in the same facility. You see, there are many branches of ITEX all over the world, and they are more than willing to take one of you in."

With that he grabbed Max's cage as if it weighed nothing. He padded silently out of the room. I could hear the Flock struggling as one by one, their crates were lifted. I waited in silence for a while. They were gone. All of my family, separated, and each being taken to who knows where. Except for me. Of course, leave the blind kid with the familiar prison.

* * *

**So, six bird kids, each being sent off to different labs so as not to cause as mush chaos. Now, I'd really appreciate reviews. Even if you hate my story, review and say so. I'll only take about five seconds out of your entire life. Please? Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, sorry if any of this next chapter is confusing. It has a mind of its own and didn't turn out exactly as planned. So, I'm not entirely sure when this story takes place any more but it is definitely after The Angel Experiment and probably after Saving the World… The Flock does know about ITEX, the branches in Germany.**

Max's POV

My head throbbed. I groaned and didn't even bother to sit up as I woke from unconsciousness for the third time in, um, I guess it just goes to show how little I've been coherent for.

Then, I remembered. I bolted upright, my head brushing the roof of the dog cage. My flock. Captured. The School. They had separated us. Where was Angel? My sweet little girl could be anywhere in the world right now and was probably being tortured by who knows what.

And Nudge and Gazzy. They were both so young and small and what if, and Fang and Iggy. Oh my God, Iggy, he had already lost his sight to the school.

Calm down Max. I thought. Deep breaths. I pressed up against the wall that was behind my cage. Looking around I saw that I was in- what? I froze in shock. The floor was heavily carpeted, the sliding glass balcony doors were complete with curtains, a long, plush couch sat in front of a flat screen TV and the largest, most decorated bed I had ever seen was situated off to one side.

What the heck? I was completely stunned. Me, a fourteen year old girl with wings and a little sister who could read minds was absolutely at a loss for words. Or at least I was, until the heavy wooden door directly across the room from me was flung open.

In walked a man in a white lab coat. To my amazement, that actually calmed me down a bit. Things were getting slightly more normal. After him, however, walked a woman. She was rather large and her short dress did not flatter her. A fluffy pink boa was wrapped around her neck and her pudgy feet were crammed into high hells a few sizes too small.

Boa woman turned to the white coat and began speaking, except it wasn't in English. I think it might have been German, which would have made sense. The man replied calmly before pointing to me. As they crouched down in front of my cage I got an unwanted view of the woman's pockmarked face.

"What does it do?" This time she spoke in heavily accented English.

The man thought for a moment before stuttering, "Well it, um"

"Never mind." The woman barked. "I will have to fatten it up, the pet, it is hideous."

"Right back at you." It probably wasn't the best thing to say, but I wasn't in the best mood either.

"It speaks!" The woman's voice was shrill.

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing about you."

"Silence." The white coat said. It wasn't very convincing. I rolled my eyes and sat back. "I will be back soon to begin. After, she won't be as much trouble."

The woman sniffed, "I should hope not."

She led the man out and without another glance at me. Went into a bathroom no doubt as fine as the rest of the house.

I took this time to map out exits. There was the door of coarse, but my best option would definitely be the balcony, I mean, bird kid here.

Next I looked for any objects that might work as a weapon. There were plenty of pillows, but those weren't very helpful. There was a vase full of fake flowers that might make due in a pinch.

What caught my attention though, was the computer sitting on a desk. It looked very new and high tech. If this woman was with ITEX and the school, then her computer may hold some answers.

**Max, you must get out before the man comes back. He wont be long.**

_Thank you for that lovely insight, but I kind of assumed that already._

**Max, I mean it. Only you can save the others. There's no time.**

_Great, and do you want to tell me how exactly I'm to escape?_

Of course my brilliant voice chose this time to disappear again. I sighed and inspected the lock. It wan't anything special. Even I would have been able to pick it eventually. It would have taken Iggy a matter of seconds. The only problem was, I didn't have anything to pick it with.

Scanning the room, I grinned. That foolish woman had a whole counter dedicated to hair supplies, including and unopened package of hair pins.

Now I just had to figure out how to get them. I guess I forgot that part. Just then however, the man returned, alone, as the woman was still in the bathroom. He bent down and slipped a pair of hand cuffs through the bars.

"Put these on, tightly." He barked. "And hurry."

I did as he asked only because this could be my chance at escape. When the cage door was unlocked I scrambled out and turned to face the white coat, only to have a gun pointed at my face.

"Oh well." I sighed. "I guess you guys aren't as stupid as you look." I immediately changed my mind as I was led straight to the balcony doors. I was smiling to myself until they swung open revealing something that was definitely not the greater out doors.

"Um, that's weird." Not the best comment ever but an accurate one. The fancy doors had opened to a small, square room made entirely of concrete and which had no other doors or windows. Even the doors that were there were backed in concrete.

Great. My own personal prison. The only objects in the room were a hook on the floor and a projector on the ceiling. The man dragged me none to gently to the center of the room and pushed me to the floor where he promptly locked my hand cuffs to the hook.

When I struggled he gave me a sly smile. "Now, now. Lets not fight. You wouldn't want any of your friends to be hurt, would you?"

Darn it. I hate when people have leverage against me. I froze. The man's smirk widened.

"You see, if we don't get your full cooperation, well, lets just say that the rest of your precious 'flock' is expendable."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Your lying."

"But, my dear girl, I am not."

"I am not your 'dear' anything."

"This will be your first and last warning. Since I can tell that you still don't believe me, I'll prove it to you." He pressed a button on the projector and an image appeared on the blank wall in front of me. "I believe you now this boy, yes? Well it was decided that he should be the first to go, being 'broken' and all. That small girl, though, we'll have some fun test with her before she dies."

I was shaking with anger at the threat the white coat made towards Angel, and in fear because it was Iggy's picture on the wall and I knew I wasn't going to like where this was heading.

"I'm going to leave now as you'll probably like some privacy."

The door slammed behind the jerk. I growled, but looked back at the image as it changed. The 'screen' for lack of a better word, had turned black. I noticed flashing numbers in the bottom right hand corner. It was a date. Today's date, or maybe yesterday's depending on how long I had been unconscious.

Then the torture began, in the form of a movie. Except it wasn't a movie. It was a video taken by the school. There was an empty arena, which I recognized as one located at the original school. A boy was lead in, I couldn't see by whom, and then was left standing there.

The image was so clear, and I knew him so well, that I had no trouble recognizing Iggy. My heart began to pound in my chest and I clenched my fists. The door was open again and Iggy whirled around to face it. Ten, fifteen, twenty erasers, fully morphed, filed in and surrounded Iggy; they towered over him even though he was tall for his age. Any age really.

A whistle blew and I shouted. I couldn't stop myself. The erasers lunged at Iggy. He fought hard, the best I'd ever seen him fight alone, but they had him pinned to the floor in a matter of seconds.

"Now little birdie," One said. I assumed he was the leader. "Lets hear you scream for us." He grinned and raked his claws down Iggy's left wing. I saw feathers being torn out and blood splattering the floor. Iggy only groaned.

"I said, scream, little birdie, scream!" Number one sliced Iggy's other wing.

"Go. To. Hell." Iggy choked out.

The eraser yelled in frustration. Drawing back one huge, hairy paw, he flipped Iggy over onto his back with his other. The eraser then struck Iggy with all his might, dragging his claws across the boys chest and stomach.

This time Iggy did scream. And he didn't stop. I was rocking back and forth now covering my ears. I didn't want to watch this, but I couldn't look away. Suddenly, Iggy's screams turned into a choking, gasping noise. When it stopped, I knew he was dead.

I screamed until my screams faded into sobs. Iggy was dead. My flock member, who I had sworn to protect. Iggy, blind Iggy, the best cook I had ever meant was dead. I don't know how long I sat there, but when the white coat returned, I was ready.

* * *

**Hahaha! Cliffy. Ya, know, I might update faster of someone reviewed. I mean, three chapters already and not one single review. Please. See, I'm a nice person.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok, I got two reviews. Two. For four chapters. I know you people are reading this so is it really to much to ask you to write a few words? But special thanks to Victory4Zim. And now, on with the show.**

At about the same time, all around the world.

Fang sat silently, seething in anger.

Nudge rocked back and forth, sobbing.

Gazzy was screaming at a white coat.

Angel was crying and murder was in her eyes.

* * *

Max's POV

When the man returned to my torturous prison and unhooked my cuffs from the, I jumped him. I didn't care about his gun. I wasn't exactly thinking straight. I just wanted to kill this man.

He was so surprise that I had no trouble knocking the gun out of his hands. Actually, he pretty much dropped it. I looped my hands around the guy's neck and used the chain between my cuffs to choke him. I didn't stop until he fell motionless to the ground. I paused only momentarily, looking at the dead man with disgust and not a trace of guilt.

Panting, I burst into the room only to have the woman shriek at me. Her hair was up in a towel and i smirked at her face, which was covered in what looked to be mud. I wouldn't have minded killing her, but the old witch was slightly smarter than she looked, and promptly locked herself in the bathroom. I could have busted down the door, but decided to just get out of here ASAP. I had more important things to worry about. Namely, my family.

I halted though, when I remembered the computer. I needed to know where the rest of the flock was. Darting over to the machine, i pressed the power button. It only took a few seconds to turn on, but they seemed like years to me. I was slightly worried about the prospect of a password, but laughed when I realized the stupid thing didn't even have one. I take back what i said earlier. The woman was an idiot.

On the desktop i saw an icon for Itex and pressed it. i scrolled through pages of junk until i found one labeled 'Operation Flock'. In a matter of minutes I knew where my remaining flock members were located, in fact, that was the only information that the folder contained. Fang, Chicago. Nudge, Paris. Gazzy, Paris. Angel, New York. I looked one last time, and it worried me, because I couldn't find a single thing on Iggy. Nothing. It dawned on me, finally, that this was all a trap. If my 'escape' had been planned all along or if this was simply a precaution so that the white coats knew where i would be going if i managed to free myself, i didn't know.

Ignoring it for now, I ran to the only other exit in the room and yanked it open. I stepped out into some sort of lobby. The ceiling towered over me and sky lights lit up the whole place. I instantly found what I was looking for. Two tall doors. The instant I was outside, I took off, ignoring the startled shouts of people below. I didn't look back.

I reveled in the fresh air. The breeze calmed my thoughts as I spiraled upwards. My nails dug into the palms of my hands. Iggy may be gone, but nothing was going to happen to the rest of my flock.

* * *

Iggy's POV

Nothing happened until the third day I was at the school. Some time early in the morning three white coats, two men and a woman, bound my hands and led me up through the building.

I had no clue where I was being taken until the trio deposited me into a very large, very familiar room. The only space this large in the school was the arena. Adrenaline began coursing through my body as I wondered if I was going to be forced to fight erasers.

As it turned out, I was in for a surprise. The three creeps returned shortly holding a large device of some sort between them.

"Sit." The woman shouted at the same time the taller of the two men said, "Lie down."

I crossed my arms in their general direction and barked like a dog. The smaller man stepped forward and I took the hint. Laying down I mumbled to myself about the cruelties of life.

The woman hovered over me and I could hear her mechanism beeping and buzzing.

This went on for hours. I posed, the men supervised, and the woman walked around with her hunk of machinery.

Finally, I had had enough. "Are you going to tell what you're doing, or should I just assume that you're a bunch of crazy stalker people?"

"We were video taping you, but now we're done. Come. You are to return to your cage." That was the woman speaking.

"Um, I think you just reinforced my crazy-stalker idea about you people. I mean, a video camera? What the heck?"

I drew in a sharp breath as the larger man slapped me across the face.

"Silence! You will be returned to your cage immediately. I suggest you rest up because the real testing begins tomorrow."

* * *

I woke up screaming. The nightmare flitted away, leaving me with only a sense of dread and fear.

The door then creaked open and a voice called, "Rise and shine little birdie." I froze, disoriented. I didn't figure out the person was an eraser until he walked up to my cage.

Unlocking it, he grabbed my by the front of my filthy shirt. I stumbled as he deposited me on the ground. The monster growled. "Move it, runt. The doctor's impatient to get started."

I sighed in mock exasperation while being led, or more like shoved, down a corridor. "Of course he is. Is he also trying to take over the world using recombinant life forms? Because I have to say, plenty of people have been there, done that. I've probably met most of them."

The eraser let out a roar and I felt him pull back, probably about to beat me, but a door slammed open directly to my right.

I started violently and whirled around as a stern, male voice called out, "Freeze! I told you, if he comes to harm, in any way, before I'm finished with him, the price will be your head!"

I felt shame and anger rolling of the beast behind me and I snickered. "You, brat, get in here now!"

I raised an eyebrow. This guy really knew how to get into some hilarious antics. I crossed my arms and walked through the door calmly, secretly hoping I wouldn't run into to something. I mean, embarrassing much?

Luckily, the man, doctor anger-management-issues, grabbed my shoulder and thrust me at a large metal object before I could do any damage. I felt around and realized I was leaning against a cold table top.

I sat on top of it, legs swinging idly as I felt the doctor glare at me.

"Ok, not that this isn't nice and all, but could we please get started while we're all still young?"

That seemed to aggravate the guy enough for him to get a move on. I could practically see his evil grin as his footsteps neared me. "Relax, my pet, this wont hurt a bit."

A needle stabbed the crook of my right elbow and I winced. "Seriously dude, that's the best cliche you could come up with?"

I wasn't able to hear his response, which might have been for the best, because I was falling into a drugged sleep. Not again, I thought sarcastically, and then my mind went blank.

* * *

Max's POV

I sighed as I flapped my wings in a steady rhythm. I would find Nudge and Gazzy first. I had taken a while to decide who I should help first. Fang was immediately out of the question. If I had saved him first, he'd probably kill me for leaving the other in hell for any longer than necessary.

I grimaced, yeah, Fang could take care of himself. I wasn't worried about him. Well, maybe I was, just a bit.

My next thoughts had naturally gone to Angel, my little baby girl, but the other two were closer. As much as I hated it, I couldn't save her just yet.

I was in France now, and hadn't met any trouble. With any luck, Nudge and Gazzy would be in the same facility. Unfortunately, I had no idea where one would find a facility. The only clue I had was that it was some where in the country of Paris.

**It's a city, Max.**

Great, now the voice was tutoring me in social studies. Rolling my eyes I decided that my best bet would be to find a library and hope it had a computer.

* * *

**Sorry about the sloppy A/N above. I'm not to good at writing them, so I apologize.**

**Again, please review. I'm perfectly willing to take suggestions and complaints. I don't want my story to be too cliche, or at least no more than it already is, so if you have any warnings let me know.**

**Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chap. I hope you enjoy. Please review, pretty please with a cherry on top.**

Iggy's POV

My head was throbbing painfully when I woke. Judging by the metal bars pressing into my back, I had been returned to my crate. The last thing I remembered was laying on that metal table and I shuddered. It could only mean one thing.

I moved my hands to try and asses the damage, only to find them bound in front of me. I raise them to my face and feel a type of gauze covering them. They are tied together with a bit of rope. Nothing else seems to be wrong, so I use my teeth to untie the knot.

What idiots. I think to myself as the rope falls away. Now I carefully unwound the bandaging on my left hand. After the right bindings are taken care of I inspect the damage. Nothing. I can't feel a single stitch, scar, scratch, nothing. I feel the rest of my skin. Similar bindings are on my feet and the upper half of my face. I begin to panic until I remove them with similar results. There isn't even any pain.

I ended up jinxing myself. The same eraser who had led me to Dr. Whatshisname's lab.

He must have seen the bandages on the floor of my cage because the first thing he said to me was, "Now, now, little birdie. We aren't being naughty are we?"

"I'm not." I responded, "Can't speak for you though."

The monster growled and dragged me out of the cage. Tossing me over his shoulder, he strode out into the hall. I could hear the over head lights buzzing and muffled voices, shouts and crying came from various closed doors.

I really wasn't enjoying my ride. It was uncomfortable, not to mention highly embarrassing, especially when a pair of white coats laughed at me as we passed them. Lucky for me it didn't last too long.

I felt the beast lugging me open a door. The next moment I was being thrown down on a metal surface. 'oh great' I thought 'not again'. Leather straps were locked into place, preventing me from moving much more than my head.

I heard the doctor tread in on careful feet. I smirked. He was trying to sneak up on me. "What's up Doc."

I heard him pause for a moment before continuing. "My dearest pet. I see you have removed all of your bindings, and so soon." A needle pierced the skin of my forearm and I flinched. Call me paranoid.

The needle wasn't removed and in a few minutes I could feel some sort of liquid flowing into my body.

I heard the sound of the doctors footsteps retreating. "I'll leave alone for now." He said opening the door with a creak. "This can be a bit, excruciating but don't worry, you won't die."

I wouldn't have been surprised if the guy had burst out in evil laughter but he only slammed the door behind him. I was completely alone in my unfamiliar torture room. Lucky me.

I began to feel a slight tingling creeping through my body. It wasn't unpleasant, just there. I became worse in a matter of seconds though. I was amazed at how fast it had me screaming in agony.

It felt as if my body and mind were on fire. It hurt to move. It hurt to breath. It hurt to think. I kept expecting to sink into wonderful, peaceful, oblivion. I didn't. I have no idea how long I lay there, writhing and thrashing.

I was so out of it, I didn't even notice that the IV had stopped dripping or that the pain was slowly fading. When I did, I just gasped for air. There was nothing else to do.

The door opened. People spoke. I was being moved. More voices. I was being deposited in my cage. A door slammed. Quiet. I slipped into sleep.

Nudge's POV

I shivered. I was curled up in the corner of my dog cage. Tears trickled down my cheeks. Days. I had been here for days, enduring horrible experiment, and still Max hadn't come. She always came. She would never leave us here, unless she couldn't save us, unless…

I shook my head. No. Max didn't die, she just didn't.

But what about Iggy? No! I silenced my thoughts again. Iggy may be dead, but that would only make Max angrier. Max would come for me. I wasn't worried her. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was terrified that something would happen to her, but I was even more nervous for Angel and Gazzy. Fang could take care of himself, but the little kids were just, well, little kids.

I moaned, "Please Max, hurry up."

I bolted upright as the door in my small room was opened. A new cage was dragged in but before I could glimpse who, or what, was inside, the door slammed closed leaving me in pitch blackness once again.

"Hey," I whispered. "Hey, can you hear me? I'm Nudge. Who are you? Are you okay? Don't worry we'll be fine. My friend Max is coming. She'll save us. Fang might even show up too. And we can save the others and then we can be happy again." I stopped, realizing I was rambling in my fright and that it probably wasn't helping the unresponsive experiment next to me.

"What?" I asked. I thought the person, or thing, had said something.

"No we won't." It said miserably.

I frowned. I knew that voice. "Do I know you?" I winced. I probably sounded like some freaky stalker.

"Things will never go back to the way they were before!" The kid was shouting now. "Never, and for all we know Max and Fang are dead as well. And what about Angel, Nudge?" His voice trailed of as he began to cry.

"Gazzy! You're okay! Thank God. I was so worried. I was afraid that, that… but Max will come. She always will. Don't give up Gazzy. Don't you dare give up!"

He sighed, but stopped crying.

"Better?" I asked.

He nodded, "Better."

Max's POV

I peered down into the room. Through the grate in the air vent I could just make out cages lining one wall. Finally. Trying to find this place using a computer, without the help of Nudge, had taken forever. Breaking in though, had been easy. Now, two hours later I had just managed to find the room Nudge was being kept in.

I pulled off the grate and fell silently to the floor. Pausing, I listened. I could hear Nudge breathing, but other than me, there was no living thing in the room. I crept over to her crate. As I bent down to look in, Nudge opened her eyes. I thrust my hand through the bars, covering her mouth before she could scream. Holding a finger to my lips, I pulled back my hand.

"Max!" She whispered. "I knew you'd come. Gazzy was worried but I told him that you always save us," She broke off in horror, realizing what she had just said. Iggy was dead because I hand't been able to save him.

"Gazzy?" I asked, changing the topic while I tried to pick the lock on her cage. Iggy could have done it twice as fast.

"Yeah," She said, "He's been with me for a couple of days now. The white coats took him some where a few hours ago. I don't know where. We gotta go save him, Max."

I just nodded, then sighed in relief as I managed to open the lock with a soft click. Before I knew what was going on, Nudge had her arms around my neck.

"Nudge," I pretended to choke, "You're killing me."

"Oh, sorry." She let go, then jumped up, "Lets go find Gazzy!"

I pulled open the heavy, steel door with a grunt and let Nudge pass me. Creeping quietly down the hall, I looked into all the rooms on the left and Nudge got the ones on the right.

The hall was dimly lit and most of the rooms were encased in inky darkness. I was about to give up hope of ever finding Gazzy in this place when Nudge let out a squeak. I darted over to where she was standing on tiptoes to see in through a window.

This room was dark, except for the blue/grey light seeping in from the window. I could just make out the Gasman strapped to a metal table. The rest of the room was perfectly empty.

I motioned for Nudge to step out of the way, before pulling open the door. It opened hesitantly, with a small creak. I saw Gazzy flinch and knew he was awake. I slipped in, followed by Nudge, and she closed the door behind us.

"Gazzy," I hissed, "Its just us." I walked up to him and began fumbling with the velcro straps.

"Max?" He whispered.

"See?" Nudge said triumphantly. "I told you she'd come for us."

Gazzy sat up and looked at me as I started on the straps restraining his legs. I cringed, expecting his next question.

"Max," He hesitated, "Did you see… Um, is Iggy really,"

"Yes." I didn't say anything more and neither did the other two.

"How are we gonna get out?" Gazzy questioned.

"Well, as we have a window right here, I say we take advantage of it." Without waiting for a reply, I walked over to the window and heaved it open. I hopped up onto the sill. "Come on." I called, right before I jumped out of a fourth story window.

I opened my wings with a jolt and let them carry me up and away. Looking back I saw Gazzy and Nudge following me. I smiled.

* * *

**A/N: So. i may or may not update soon. It all depends on the number of reviews i get. If i get even one, i'll probably update ASAP. So please, for the sake of whoever your favorite character may be, please review. I'd say 'I'd love you forever' but it might sound i bit stalker-ish.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm really sorry, but this is going to be my last update for about a week. I'm going to summer camp (yay) and can't bring my laptop (boo). Please feel free to review. i'm not sure how confusing this is or not. Hope you enjoy;)**

Max's POV

After a few ours of flying we had to stop. Nudge and Gazzy were exhausted from their stay in the Itex building and none of us had had much to eat over the past bunch of days.

"We've got to be quick guys. Let's try and find some fast food place. We need to get to New York where Angel is ASAP."

As the three of us walked, I could tell we were all worriedly thinking of our two flock members still being held captive. Nudge didn't ask to go shopping the whole time we looked for food.

An hour later we were all full, or at least a whole lot less hungry. We soared above the clouds, free. Now I just had to figure out how to cross the Atlantic ocean. I sighed, deciding I had enough time between now and when we reach the coast to make a plan.

* * *

Iggy's POV

"Get up!" I groaned. My whole body was on fire. "Now!" The voice roared again. This time heard the lock being opened. A hand reached in and tossed me roughly from the cage.

I rubbed my bruised elbow as I stood. "Do they make anger management classes for erasers, because if not, they should really think about it."

To my surprise, the guy burst out laughing. When he had calmed down a bit he said, "I don't know but you may want to find out."

He must have seen the confusion on my face as he began to chuckle again. A chuckling eraser was not something you'd wan't to see. Well, figuratively speaking, of course.

I began slowly inching towards the door. 'Don't look at me' I prayed 'I'm invisible' 'You can't see me'. As it turns out, I am not Angel and therefore, I do not have psychic abilities.

"Hey," The beast growled and lunged forward, quickly wrapping a length of rope around my hands.

After being shoved mercilessly into walls, I was finally released from the erasers custody. A different man strode in and the door slammed behind him. I listened to the echo and knew I was back in the arena.

"Oh great. Have you stalkers returned to video me even more?"

"Oh no, my dear Iggy, this time you will fight."

I sighed. It was the doctor.

"And then, you will kill."

I did a double take. "You mean 'Then I will be killed."

"No, I said what I meant. If you'd excuse me I do believe everything is in order. I must go to the observation room" I heard his footsteps retreat.

I stood, surrounded by utter silence. I clenched my fists nervously. Minutes ticked by excruciatingly slowly. Still nothing happened. I sighed, knowing that this is what the doctor wanted. He wanted to stress me out before this fight even began.

When I thought I might scream, a clang echoed from my left. I heard footsteps, at least twenty of them, enter the room. I knew they were erasers, and judging by the growling sounds, they were fully morphed as well.

I stood on the balls of my meet. A growling behind me caused me to jump. It was followed by a whoosh of air and I ducked. Kicking out, I hit the beast in the stomach, but not very hard.

He laughed. So did his buddies. Darn it. I thought. They had me surrounded. A punch caught me in the jaw. I flailed blindly, unable to make sense of the noise around me.

I let out a cry of pain as I felt claws slash my upper arm. Warm blood spilled off the tips of my fingers. I was truly scared now. The others, Max, wouldn't be able to save me this time.

I dodged another punch and threw my own. I must have misjudged the timing, though, because a hairy paw wrapped around my fist. I struggled and kicked out, to no avail.

To my surprise however, my fear gave way to rage. I was angry at the erasers and even more so at the monsters who did this to them, us. Wait us? I mean, the flock and I are similar to the erasers, don't ever let Max hear you say that though, but none of us had ever tried to relate to them before.

And now, on my death bed, I was rambling. In my mind, not even out loud like Nudge. Nudge. Where was she? Were the others safe? My rage grew as I imagined them in harm.

I let out a yell that ended in a snarl. Something inside me snapped and when my vision went red I didn't even stop to question it. I saw the erasers swarming around me. Their eyes widened in astonishment. I played on their moment of weakness and attacked. Everything was a haze of blood and fur.

Something scratched my head and I became blinded by hot, sticky blood. I hardly noticed. Suddenly, it was silent. I wiped my brow and looked around. Nothing. I looked down, and saw twenty erasers, all dead.

A door clicked open and I whirled around, hoping for something better to kill. A small girl of about four was thrust through the door. She immediately burst into tears and I snarled at her weakness. She would make an easy kill.

I started forward, enjoying the power I held in this room. As I towered over this weaker being, she looked up at me, defiance in her eyes along with the terror she was feeling. I hesitated, she reminded me of some one else.

I shook my head and grabbed her arm. The child screamed. I flinched. She was screaming at me. But why? No one had ever screamed at me like that before. I mean, Max screamed at me when she was annoyed, but this was different. Max, that's who this little girl reminded me of.

I looked at the hand that was grabbing the poor girl, and jumped back in surprise. It was covered in fur, and erasers, and yet, it was definitely mine.

I slowly backed away from the girl, but when I apologized, my voice was just a gravelly jumble which seemed to terrify the poor kid even more.

Not looking where I was going, I tripped over the body of a dead eraser. I didn't bother to stand. I just sat there, shocked. I wanted to cry, but didn't. I couldn't loose it now, that's what Mr. Evil Genius wanted.

I took deep breaths and slowly the rage began to fade. I felt a tingling throughout my body. My head swam and when I looked up, the girl was cautiously inching towards me. I held up my hands, seeing that I was me again.

She took one last desperate look at me before running straight into me. Her high pitched wails grated on my sensitive ears. I rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"Sh, sh," I whispered. Then more to myself than her, "You must have had one heck of a life if you're willing to take comfort from an eraser/kid who's done nothing for you except not kill you."

Knowing that 'backup' would be here any second, I stood, swaying slightly. The girl whimpered and wrapped herself around my leg. As gently as I could I pried her off and lifted her into my arms.

I had a major head ache and the world was moving under my feet. I took a step forwar, but misjudged my depth perception and almost tripped over a body. I drew in a deep breath and closed my eyes. Wonderful darkness swept in and I sighed. I could hear footsteps nearing the arena.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl, wanting to keep her calm.

"Erin." She whispered hoarsely.

"Nice to meet you Erin," I whispered back, pretending to shake her hand. "I'm Iggy."

"I'm a cat." She stated proudly. Cracking my eyes, I noticed her long tail for the first time.

I smiled. "I'm a bird." I stretched out my wings. The girl was cute. She oohed and ahhed over them.

That was, until another thought struck her. "No your not." I could feel her tense. "You're one of the doggy monsters. Are you going to eat me?"

I winced, surprised at how much her words stung. "No." I said, much more confidently than I felt. I had almost killed her a few minutes ago.

The door swung open interrupting both of our thoughts. I instinctively listened to the footsteps, only to remember I didn't have to. I saw, I saw, an eraser walk in followed by the great doctor.

"I see you two have gotten to know each other. I fully expected you to kill her." the doctor spoke as if making idle chit chat. "Unfortunately for you, that was a mistake." His voice turned menacing. "Do it." He barked at the eraser beside him.

The monster took a step forward, and I curled my arms protectively around the kid. I felt rage build up in me only to have it turn to panic as I realized what it really was. The eraser ripped the kid from my arms and there was nothing I could have done to stop him.

"Now kill her."

"No!" I yelled. The doctor just laughed. I closed my eyes, but couldn't block out the sound of the poor little girls neck snapping.

"You must learn," The doctor said, "That I will always win. It would be so much easier for you and me if you would recognize that fact and stop struggling."

"In your dreams!" I was furious now, but afraid to be so.

The doctor smirked, knowing my predicament.

"The flock's going to come, and if I were you when they do, I would be very afraid." I glared at him, but to my puzzlement he kept on smiling.

"Oh Iggy. Poor, naive Iggy." He shook his head. "The flock won't be coming for you, I made sure of that."

"What did you do to them? What did you do to them? If you harmed them I'll,"

The doctor cut me off, "No, I did not harm them. Not at all. But even if you could go back with them, would you be willing to put them at risk? And here's a better question, would they accept you, knowing what you've become?"

* * *

**I know you're probably all going "oh no, not another 'Iggy gets his sight back' cliche" but i promise its not like that. I have a plan. and a whole lot of back up ones to. (My plans have a tendency to turnout...unexpectedly)**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this chap took so long. I had a busy week and a half, between camp and the fair. I hope you enjoy it.**

**btw, i started a story on and i would love it if you guys checked it out. its called All Shades of Grey. My user name is TimeShard13 (same as this one)**

Max's POV

It was six o'clock in the morning and the three of us were crouched in the metal belly of a large, mail carrying air plane. When it stopped in New York City, we'd be free to find Angel. I shuddered at the thought of her being at the school for a whole other day before we could save her, but there was no way Gazzy and Nudge, or even me for that matter, could fly across the Atlantic.

* * *

Iggy's POV

When I awoke, I was back in my cage. I felt the metal bars pressed against my back and could hear the faint noises that came from the walls. Slowly, fearfully, I opened my eyes and saw, nothing. The world was black and for once I was thrilled.

A dream. I must have dreamed the whole thing. Erin was fake, my sight was fake, and most of all, the eraser-me was fake. I sighed and almost shook with relief.

I was jerked to attention though, when I heard footsteps echoing down the hall. I tensed as keys jingled in a lock, and then I let out a pitiful cry as searing light poured in through the wide open door.

I curled into a ball with my hands pressed tightly over my eyes.

The voice of the doctor tutted at me. "Are we not enjoying ourselves, Iggy? I thought you would be pleased to have your sight returned."

I sat up and glared through squinted eyes at the stick of a man in front of me. "Not like this." I said, then added wordlessly, not by being turned into the very monster I hate. The very monster my family despises.

And it hurt. It hurt to know that even if I did manage to escape, which was virtually impossible, things would never be the same. I could either tell the flock and have to see their reactions… or I could attempt to hide it and, well, neither of those options ended well for anyone.

I looked up to see the doctor smiling like he knew exactly what I was thinking. Creepy. Then the maniac broke out into an outright grin. "Are you hungry, my dear…Eraser?"

I shuddered.

* * *

Angel's POV

I dreamed. I dreamed and I dreamed and I dreamed. I had no idea what was real or fantasy. My world was one of endless haze. I could here voices and shadows darted across my vision.

I was vaguely aware of floating in a gel like substance. White coats gawked at me but I didn't notice. I was a fish, diving through the ocean. It was fun, to soar through the water, to be weightless, but I was lonely.

They were missing. One would come to save me, another was gone forever. But my thoughts drifted to quickly to properly register this. I was just left with hope and grief.

* * *

Max's POV

Getting off of that tight, enclosed, flying, metal, stinking plane would have been the best moment of my life except for the fact that my little girl and my closest friend were still being held by demons.

Nudge and Gazzy had slept for most of the plane ride and were now fully rested and ready to go.

"At least we know exactly where to go this time," Nudge chattered as we flew. "I mean, the last time we went searching for Itex in New York, it took a while. But now that we've already found it, everything should be easier. Do we have a plan? And a plan B? We should have a plan C, too. Maybe even a D as the original ones never seem to work that great."

"Nudge," I sighed.

"Yeah Nudge, shush!" Gazzy chimed in.

"Gazzy." I said and he ducked his head. "I do have a plan. If you listen and be quiet I'll tell it to you."

Nudge nodded and Gazzy flew in closer to hear.

* * *

I stood in the computer room where Nudge had hacked a computer. Everything was exactly the same, and that worried me. Itex should have upgraded security, or posted more guards, but they hadn't. It was too easy.

I gave a mental shrug. At least Nudge and Gazzy would safe. They hadn't liked it, but I had made them stay behind. I had just saved them and there was no way in hell that I was going to let them be caught again.

Hesitantly, I turned and entered the room where we had first found Total. To my annoyance, there was nothing there. I guess things can never be too easy.

'Angel? Angel? Angel!' I was practically screaming in my mind. Pausing, I listened. Nothing. And then, the faintest hint of a whisper. I walked blindly, unaware of where I was going.

After twisting and turning through halls I stopped at an unassuming door. Shakily, I reached out a hand and turned the knob. The door swung open and there was Angel.

"Angel." I whispered.

She was suspended in a glass cylinder filled with green liquid. Her hair clouded around her face and her arms stretched out to the sides. Her wings, which looked to be a dark green, did the same. All in all, she looked to be an Angel of death.

Snapping out of my shock, I leapt at the container and shattered the glass with a sharp kick. I landed in the slippery goo in time to grab Angel. Her head lolled to the side lifelessly.

I put a hand to her wrist and was relieved to find a pulse. Clutching my little girl close to my chest, I slunk out of the room.

At first, I didn't think anyone was there. Then I looked down and saw the collapsed forms of at least twenty white coats. I shook my head with a slight smile. That was my Angel.

I was debating whether or not I should leave through the main doors, it would be much faster, or through the basement, which was probably the safer bet, when Angel began to cough.

"You okay?" I asked gently.

Still shaking, she replied silently. 'I'm fine. Use the front door. Nudge and Gazzy are waiting right out side.'

Of course they were. Rolling my eyes, I began to run. The five minutes it took to reach the great out doors seemed like the longest of my life. I kept expecting white coats, erasers, or worse to jump out at us, but none did. This, no doubt, was thanks to Angel and her rather interesting power.

"Angel!" Nudge squealed when she saw us. Gazzy was beside her, jumping up and down.

"I thought I told you to stay far away." I tried to sound stern, but it was hard when two kids were bouncing around and hadn't even heard you.

"Is she all right? Are you okay Angel?" Gazzy looked up at his sister who was still in my arms.

"She's fine. We'll rest a for now, and as soon as everyone's ready, we'll find Fang."

"Do you think he's doing all right?" Nudge looked worried.

"Of course." I said, trying to reassure her. "Fang can take care of himself." At least, I hoped so, because if not, well, I had already lost one flock member, I was not going to loose another.

**So, as always, please review. I really don't care how long or short they may be.**

**And don't forget to read my other story on fictionpress. I promise its not horrible ;)**


End file.
